creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dear Mom and Dad
Ich habe mitbekommen, dass ihr die Polizei beauftragt habt nach mir zu suchen, mit diesem Brief möchte ich erreichen dass ihr die Suche wieder aufgebt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr verstehen würdet, warum ich gegangen bin. Dennoch möchte ich versuchen es euch zu erklären. thumb|203px Vor einigen Monaten ist eine neue Schülerin zu uns in die Klasse gekommen, ihr Name lautete Sophia. Sie erzählte außer ihrem Namen und ihrem Alter (16) recht wenig. Ihr Aussehen war sonderbar und auch etwas seltsam, doch das war es, was sie so attraktiv machte. In den Pausen verschwand sie immer relativ schnell. Eines Tages folgte ich ihr und fand heraus, dass sie sich hinter dem Schulhaus versteckt, um etwas Zeit für sich alleine zu haben, dabei zeichnete sie immer obszöne Bilder in ihr Heft. Ich unterhielt mich ein bisschen mit ihr über ihre Bilder, welche sie aus irgendeinem Grund nur noch interessanter machten. Mit der Zeit saßen wir jede Pause zusammen hinter dem Schulhaus. Langsam vertraute sie mir auch und teilte mir einiges aus ihrer Vergangenheit mit. Zunächst einmal wurde sie am 17.Juni.1999 in Altstätten geboren. Schon im frühen Kindesalter bekam sie relativ wenig Aufmerksamkeit von ihren Eltern. Als sie sechs Jahre alt war, eskalierte einer der Streits ihrer Eltern. Ihr Vater fiel vor Aufregung die Treppe herunter und brach sich das Genick, sein lebloser Körper landete direkt vor Sophias Füssen. Kurz drauf versank ihre Mutter in Selbstmittleid, sie hatte es nicht interessiert wie es Sophia bei dieser Sache ging. Sophias Mutter versank in einer Drogen und Alkoholsucht, sie wurde öfters gewalttätig und so kam es das Sophia bereits beim kleinsten Fehler geschlagen wurde. Die Nachbarn bekamen alles mit, jeden Ausraster von Sophias Mutter. So dauerte es nicht lange bis sich das Jugendamt einschaltete. Sophia wurde in eine Pflegefamilie gebracht, ihre Mutter zum Entzug in eine Klinik. Ihre Pflegeeltern kümmerten sich zwar um Sophia, doch sie konnte nicht vergessen was damals vorgefallen war. Ihre verschlossene Art und Weise machte sie unzugänglich, es wurde zu einer Herausforderung überhaupt mit ihr zu sprechen. Als sie damit begann Dinge im Haus beim spielen kaputt zumachen, und sie nahezu emotionslos nichts sagte wenn man sie zur Rede stellte, verlor ihre Pflegemutter die Vernunft und verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige. Als das Jugendamt auch davon Erfuhr, wurde sie wieder aus ihrem Umfeld gerissen. Sie kam dieses mal in ein Heim, wo sie all die Jahre verbracht hatte, ihre Abneigung gegenüber Menschen wurde zu einem deutlichen Problem mit ihr Kontakt aufzubauen. So kam es, dass sie immer alleine spielte. Kurz nach ihrem 16. Geburtstag, adoptierte sie eine Frau, welche sich unbedingt ein Kind gewünscht hatte. Sophia war teilweise froh über den Tapetenwechsel, auch die Frau die sie adoptierte schien ihr sympathisch zu sein. Sie bekam ihr eigenes Zimmer, in dem sie ihre sadistische Art und Weise ausleben konnte, sie erfreute sich an Horrorfilmen, Bildern von toten Menschen und noch weiteren verstörenden Dingen, doch es war ihre Welt. Durch diesen Umzug kam sie auch zu mir in die Klasse. Nachdem wir uns angefreundet hatten, durfte ich sie sogar ein paar mal Besuchen. Bei ihr Zuhause sah es nicht gerade ordentlich aus, ihre Adoptivmutter schien wohl nur selten zuhause zu sein. Überall lagen Sachen auf dem Boden verstreut. Auch der Abwasch schien die letzten Tage nicht gemacht wurden zu sein. Ich war einmal dabei als Sophias neue "Mutter" nachhause kam. Sie erblickte das Chaos in der Wohnung und schrie wie wild um sich, sie schrie Dinge wie "Du bist unfähig", "Du machst nichts als Ärger", "Wieso hab ich dich überhaupt adoptiert?" Sophia ins Gesicht. Doch sie schien nichts zu fühlen, denn sie blieb kalt. Immer häufiger vielen mir kleine Schnitte an ihrem Arm auf, doch sie wollte mit mir nicht darüber sprechen. Als ich sie mal wieder besuchen wollte fand ich auf dem Weg eine tote Katze, sie schien mit einer kleinen Klinge gefoltert wurden zu sein. Denn dünne Schnitte verzierten ihren Körper, dünne Schnitte wie jene an Sophias Arm. Als ich Sophia davon berichtet hatte gab sie sofort zu das sie es war. Sie sagte mir das sie einfach ihren Frust rauslassen musste, dass es ihr nicht mehr helfen würde sich selbst zu verletzen. "Sophia" sagte ich "so kann es doch nicht weitergehen, du brauchst Hilfe". "Ich brauche keine Hilfe..." antwortete sie kalt. Ich wusste genau, dass es sich nicht lohnt mit ihr zu diskutieren, deshalb versuchte ich gar nicht erst, es ihr auszureden. Am 25.September.2015 habe ich Sophia im Krankenhaus besucht. Sie lag in einem Einzelzimmer in ihrem weißen Bett und las Geschichten über so schauderhaften Inhalt das mir das Blut in den Adern gefror vom bloßen Zuhören. Sie hatte versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen. Mit einer kleinen aber scharfen Klinge hat sie sich immer tiefer geritzt, dabei rückte sie mit jedem Schritt ihrer Aorta näher, bis sie die Klinge auch dort ansetzte. Laut ihr hat sie noch einen Moment gezögert, bevor sie zuschnitt. Eine Nachbarin wollte noch dem Rechten sehn, da sie wusste das sich kaum jemand um Sophia kümmert. Sophias Adoptivmutter war es recht das jemand nach Sophia sah, deshalb übergab sie der älteren Dame eine Kopie des Wohnungsschlüssels. Mit diesem kam sie auch in die Wohnung und fand Sophia in einer Pfütze aus rotem Blut vor. Sofort alarmierte diese den Notarzt, Sophia wurde gerade noch so gerettet. Als ich so im Krankenhaus neben ihr saß, viel mir auf das sie kaum noch redete, selbst mit mir nicht. Ich besuchte sie in der nächsten Zeit sehr oft, bis zu ihrer Entlassung. Zuhause zog sie sich immer tiefer in ihre eigene Welt zurück, welche aus Trauer, Depression und Kaltblütigkeit bestand. Eines Nachts rief sie mich plötzlich an, ihre Stimme klang panisch und verängstigt mit einem Beigeschmack von Verzweiflung. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie ein kleines Mädchen umgebracht hätte. Schockiert wie ich war, legte ich den Hörer erst mal zu Seite. Bis ich ihn einige Sekunden später wieder griff und fragte: "Du hast was getan?!" "Ich... Ich habe sie umgebracht" beichtete sie mir weinend. Ich konnte zuerst nicht glauben was sie mir da erzählte, doch in meinem Unterbewusstsein wusste ich genau, dass sie dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre jemanden umzubringen. "Ich bin gleich da!" antwortete ich leicht hektisch und griff nach meiner Jacke. Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Wohnung schrieb ich ihr noch eine SMS in der ich sie fragte: "Wo bist du?" Relativ schnell schrieb sie mir zurück "im Park". Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich im Stadtpark angekommen war. Dieser war allerdings komplett dunkel und so kam es das ich die Taschenlampe benutzen musste, welche in meinem Handy eingebaut war. Ich durchstreifte den Park auf der Suche nach Sophia und der "Leiche". Als ich sie endlich fand blieb mir kurz der Atem stehen, denn neben ihr lag eine Gestalt die wie ein Mensch aussah. Sie besaß lange schwarze Haare und schien noch relativ jung zu sein. Blut dekorierte ihren gesamten Körper. Der kalte Wind raschelte durch die Baumkronen, Sophia stand direkt neben ihr, mit einem kleinen Taschenmesser in der Hand, von dem dunkelrotes Blut tropfte. Tränen liefen über Sophias Wangen. "Wa... Warum hast du das getan?" fragte ich sie zurückhaltend. "Ich konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten, dieses Bedürfnis". "Welches Bedürfnis?" fragte ich nach. "Das Bedürfnis danach andere Leiden zusehen, es war einfach so ein Gefühl, sich an allen zu rächen, ich war so voller Hass". Sie sank auf die Knie und schien in tiefe Depression zu fallen. Ich setzte mich neben sie und versuchte sie zu trösten. Das Blut schimmerte im weißen Mondlicht. "Was wird nun mit mir passieren? Sie, sie werden mich einsperren!" redete sie vor sich hin. "Werden sie nicht" redete ich ihr ein "wir werden weglaufen, gemeinsam schaffen wir das". Sophia sah mir in die Augen und es schien so, als würde sie lächeln. Sie legte ihren Kopf an meine Schultern und weinte sich aus. Wir gingen zu ihr nachhause und packten ein paar Sachen, wie euch sicherlich aufgefallen ist fehlten auch bei mir im Zimmer ein paar Sachen, denn dort waren wir auch. Es tut mir Leid Mama und Papa, doch ich kann Sophia nicht im Stich lassen. Es würde mir das Herz brechen, wenn ich erfahren würde, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen ist. Aus diesem Grund werde ich sie beschützen, koste es was es wolle. Euer euch liebender Sohn Justin Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit